Vagalumes Passageiros
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Quando a luz do vagalume se apaga, ele morre."


**Vagalumes Passageiros**

Todas as noites; na clareira ao lado de minha cabana; pequenos e lindos vagalumes aparecem para mostrar toda sua beleza e graça. Quem imaginaria que pequenas criaturas poderiam dançar um ballet banhado à luz da lua e à suas próprias luzes? A noite perdia toda sua magnitude com aquelas luzes bailarinas rodando suavemente pelo ar.

Observando aqueles pequenos insetos, comparei a Terra com eles. Assim como os vagalumes, nosso planeta acende sua luz para chamar atenção. Assim como os vagalumes tem o dom de ter luz – e são únicos por isso –, nosso planeta é o único que tem o dom de ter vida. Assim como os vagalumes correm perigo com tantos humanos querendo caçá-los, nosso planeta corre perigo porque aos poucos o homem está matando-o. Quando a luz do vagalume se apaga, ele morre. Quando a luz da Terra se acaba, nós morremos.

Eu sou Yamamoto Hotaru. Tenho dezessete anos e daqui uma semana completo dezoito. Baixa, cabelos repicados, curtos e esverdeados, olhos verdes, magra. Moro sozinha numa pequena cabana que encontrei abandonada ao lado de uma clareira. Tenho somente uma amiga, que mantém contato por celular. Parei de estudar quando entraria no ensino médio. Não foi um erro, porque vim para cá e desde então sou feliz.

Minha mãe morreu no parto, mal me viu quando cheguei ao mundo. Meu pai foi morar com sua outra esposa, minha madrasta. Eu, inconformada, fugi de casa e nunca mais dei as caras para o homem que eu chamo de pai. E nunca vi a cara da minha segunda mãe. Sou uma total rebelde, devo admitir. Porém, vir para cá me ajudou a mudar completamente meu caráter.

Os raios e trovões fortes daquela manhã chuvosa foram quem me acordaram. O céu estava completamente negro e a chuva estava muito forte. Parecia que minha pequena e humilde cabana sairia do lugar com aquele vento de não sei quantos km por hora. Era uma tempestade de dar medo a qualquer pessoa.

Pude testemunhar árvores caindo, alguns pequenos animais sendo arrastados pela ventania, galhos voando para lá e para cá. A montanha parecia estar em caos. Parecia que um furacão de nível máximo estava passando por lá e destruindo tudo que via pela frente.

Assim que a tempestade cessou, sai de casa e vi tudo bagunçado. Pequenas árvores caídas no chão, assim como velhas árvores. Pássaros mortos, lebres mortas, filhotes de lobos mortos... Tudo devastado. Uma pena.

- Tomara que venham...

Adentrei minha pequena cabana, que também havia sofrido um pouco com os ventos fortes: o telhado do começo da pequena sala tinha sido levado embora... Eu teria que arrumar depois... Deitei na minha cama e fiquei pensando... Pensando até adormecer novamente.

Acordei com fortes batidas na porta. Demorei uns cinco minutos para levantar e mais cinco minutos até chegar à porta e abri-la. Mas assim que o fiz, deparei-me com uma garota ofegante de tanto bater na porta, suada, preocupada e triste. Choraria a qualquer instante.

- Haru-chan... – abracei-a.

- Hotaru-chan... Você me assustou...

- Estava dormindo, perdão...

- Tudo bem... Já estava pensando no pior...

- Nunca pense no pior, Haru-chan...

Sasaki Haru era a única amiga verdadeira que eu tinha. Podia confiar nela para tudo e em qualquer hora. Podia aparecer em sua casa de repente e eu sabia que ela me receberia de braços abertos. Cabelos castanhos, olhos claros, beirando o azul, pele alva, baixa, magra... E muito, muito tranqüila.

- Que horas são Haru-chan? – perguntei sentando-me no sofá.

- Uma hora. – respondeu sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Obrigada. – agradeci e ela sorriu levemente. – Alguma novidade?

- Nada de novo... E você?

- Meu telhado foi levado... – dei uma risada abafada. – Terei que arrumá-lo ainda hoje, pode me ajudar? – indaguei abusando da boa vontade dela.

- Claro! – sorriu.

Assim que levantei do sofá, senti uma leve tontura, mas mesmo assim cai de volta no móvel. Haru me olhou preocupada e pediu para que eu descansasse, e disse que consertaria o telhado. E eu, teimosa, não permiti que ela fizesse tudo sozinha. Levantei-me novamente e a tontura passou. Pegamos algumas telhas que estavam no porão da cabana e uma escada.

Haru subiu primeiro. Joguei as telhas para ela que as deixava em um lugar que não cairiam. Logo, eu comecei a subir, mas no meio da escada, senti uma tontura um pouco mais forte que a anterior, o que me preocupou também. Deitei a cabeça levemente na escada e respirei fundo. Desci e desculpei-me com minha amiga, que disse que não havia problema.

- Descanse Hotaru-chan... – sorriu lá de cima.

- Hai...

Adentrei minha cabaninha e deitei no sofá mesmo... Passaram-se dez minutos e começou a chover. Corri para fora, levando uma lona para Haru, que a colocou cobrindo o telhado inteiro. Pensando pelo lado bom, não teria nem goteira! Mas na lona ainda tinha um pequeno buraco, bem onde o telhado estava quebrado... Azar o meu...

- Gomen, não consegui arrumar direito... – Haru desculpou-se.

- Você já fez demais, Haru-chan... Obrigada... – falei num sussurro. – Pode ficar aqui...

- Arigatou, Hotaru-chan. – deu um leve sorriso. – Agora descanse...

- Tudo bem... Se eu permanecer dormindo até a noite... Poderia me acordar às vinte horas? - Não será nenhum problema.

- Obrigada. – rumei ao meu quarto. Deitei na cama. Adormeci.

•••

- Hotaru-chan... Já está na hora de acordar.

- Haru-chan? – murmurei sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos.

- Sim?

- Eles vieram?

- Eles quem?

- Hotaru...

- Hotaru?

Vagarosamente abri os olhos e levantei-me. Fiquei sentada na cama durante alguns minutos e logo corri para a sala. Abri a janela mais próxima da clareira e esperei. Esperei... Esperei... E esperei...

- Eles não vieram... – sussurrei.

- Hotaru-chan...

Senti uma forte pontada no peito repentinamente.

- Você está bem, Hotaru-chan? – desesperou-se.

- Estou bem... Eu acho...

- Vamos rápido para um médico.

- Não... Estou bem...

- Não, não está! – ela disse.

- Claro que estou... – cai no chão.

- Vamos logo! Você precisa ir logo para um médico Hotaru-chan... Está ficando pálida... Não está... – eu parei de ouvir sua voz.

Na minha mente a única coisa que havia era escuridão. Meus olhos continuavam abertos, mas não viam nada. Eu estava gelada e pálida. A última coisa que pude dizer para Haru foi:

- Quando a luz do vagalume se apaga... Ele morre...

E foi assim... As luzes de todos os vagalumes se apagaram... Eles morreram... Assim como eu...


End file.
